tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer (Fate/Conqueror - In'ei Hozoin)
Lancer is one of the Lancer Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail WAr of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Lancer's true identity is In'ei Hozoin, a Buddhist Monk and Sohei, abbot of Hozoin Temple, and guardian of all the temples of Nara. He is famous for having founded a school of Sojutsu called Hozoin-ryu. In'ei was a martial arts master, particularly regarding Nen-ryu, which he learned from Toda Yosaemon and lizasa leno's Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu. One of In'ei's most well known achievements was schedualing a meeting between Kamiizumi Nobutsuna and Yagyu Munetoshi, and is credited for helping in the development of the Yagyu Shinkage-ryu style of swordsmanship. After his death, control of his school went to the Buddhist Monks who previously served under him, including, but not limited to, the legendary Inshun Hozoin, Insei Hozoin, Infu Hozoin, and Inken Hozoin. While dorment for awhile, his legendary school was brought back by samurai Takeda Sokaku, during the late ninteteenth century; he introduced the use of bamboo practice swords. Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Magic Resistance: Personal Skills Knowledge of Respect and Harmony: Seeking the Truth of Martial Arts: Blocking and Attacking as One: Military Tactics: Noble Phantasms Hozoin-ryu: God Slaying Spear "It can be a spear to thrust. It can be a naginata to cleave. It can be a katana to slash. In any case, it never fails to hit the target." '' '''Hozoin-ryu' is a traditional school of Japanese martial arts that specializes int he art of spearmanship. Hozoin-ryu was founded by Hozoin Kakuzenbo In'ei in 1560 AD. In'ei was a Buddhist monk of Kofuku-ji Temple in Nara, Japan. He adored martial arts and trained in the art of swordsmanship. At the same time, he was coached and mentored by Daizendayu Moritada, a master of the spear. Under this master's guidance, In'ei honed his spearmanship. It is said that one evening, on seeing the reflection of the crecent moon shining on Sarusawa pond, he was inspired to create a spear with a cross-shaped spearhead. He imagined this style of spear would be more effective in fighting. With this new type of spear, (known as jumonji-yari), he founded the Hozoin-ryu. Later, the teachingfs of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu were passed down to Nakamura Naomasa and then Takeda Matabei Yoshitsugu. The three best disciples of Takeda went to Edo, present day Tokyo, to promote the art. Its reputation spread nationwide and the number of disciples increased. As martial art of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu was passed down from generation to generation, various new techniques as well as new dojo were created. At the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate, (around the middle of the 19th century), there were many masters of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu employed at the Shogunate's martial arts training center. Eventually in 1976, Hozoin-ryu sojutsu returned to Nara. In 1991 Kagita Chubei was appointed the 20th headmaster and has been leading the Hozoin-ryu sojutsu school since then. An ancient Japanese poem expresses the spear of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu, which I put in quotes and italisized at the top of this section. Hozoin'ryu: God Slaying Spear is the version utilized by In'ei Kakuzenbo Hozoin, the creator of the style, and because of that is believed to be the strongest version. It's an Anti-Unit, EX ranked Noble Phantasm. Upon activation, In'ei is able to summon a spear that's double the size of his own body. Despite his advanced age, In'ei is incredibly fast, swift and percise with his spear. Being the crator of this fighting style In'ei's version as a Noble Phantasm has a special ability; that is, if he pierces his enemy in any of their vital organs, which includes their heart, brain, lungs, kidneys, or stomach, then they will die instantly no matter what. In addition to that, other wounds that is sustained because of this spear are unable to be healed, ever, by normal means, time, or magecraft, very similar to Gáe Buidhe wielded by Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Relationships Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Lancer Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber